Magnetic encoders are typically utilized to determine a position of a moving object in a mechanical system so the position or movement of the object can be controlled in the mechanical system. Magnetic encoders typically include a target, including dual multi-pole magnetic tracks, mounted on the moving object and magnetic sensors (e.g., strings of Hall-effect devices) placed in proximity to the poles of the respective magnetic tracks. The pole spacing of the respective magnetic tracks is typically different to induce a phase difference in the signals detected by the magnetic sensors over the respective tracks. The phase difference between the respective signals of the magnetic sensors is then utilized to determine the position of the target, and therefore the movable object, at any given time. In other words, the position of one of the magnetic tracks (i.e., the “measured track”) can be determined by comparing the signal output by the magnetic sensor over the measured track and the signal output by the magnetic sensor over the other track (i.e., the “reference track”).